1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ergoline derivatives which are effective in the central nervous system (CNS) and are useful as anti-Parkinson agents.
2. Brief Description of the Background:
The inventors are not aware of any prior disclosures of the ergoline derivatives disclosed herein.